Talk:Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken
Name Considering they weren't fired in sequence, but rather all together, I'm changing the name of this from "continuous" to "multiple", does anyone disagree? Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Change approved! --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Should this article exist in the first place? It wasn't named--Elveonora (talk) 16:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Many articles we have cover unnamed things. Norleon (talk) 17:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Some are justified, most aren't.--Elveonora (talk) 18:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, in the original technique we can add that Naruto can use from 1 TSB to 6 at the same time to create this, no need for a new article--MERCURIOUS (talk) 19:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Truth Seeking Balls? Does this need renaming or did Truth seeking balls get linked by mistake, instead of tailed beast ball? TricksterKing (talk) 03:43, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :They were formed from the truth seeking balls, but the single version of this was called a tailed beast ball. Although I don't think this article should exist in the first place--Elveonora (talk) 10:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't see any truth seeking balls around before he conjured these rasenshurikens, and he's recently shown the ability to make rasengan/rasenshuriken appear instantly without any hint of the truth seeking balls being involved at all. TricksterKing (talk) 11:17, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :::He had six when he began creating the CTBBRS and none when he finisshed it. Sooo yeah... • Seelentau 愛 議 11:52, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well he only had 5 before creating the rasenshurikens but I see now. TricksterKing (talk) 21:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I changed the image from black and white the colored version sorry because i didnt ask before doing so i just forgot so if you have any problem just change the image As it is a sin to have unnamed Rasengan versions... ...why do we have this then? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :BUMPIloveinoxxx (talk) 16:01, August 10, 2014 (UTC) When was that ever mentioned?--Questionaredude (talk) 18:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) question Why are some people ignorant that Naruto's expanded TSB were thrown as TBBR? For some reason, Ulti removed all mentions of that and now that someone tries to re-add it (related to latest edits) it gets reverted.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Because unless we actually see the the balls move out of position, transform and then get thrown as tailed beasts balls, you are talking out your ass.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::We saw Naruto hold one of them, expand it and throw it, there was no positive black and negative white energy gather nor a mouth to puke it. When he threw multiple of them, the TSB behind his back had vanished, obviously because what he threw were the TSB.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: I don't think the first one was a TSB since he asked Kurama for assistance but yes he made six (the exact amount he had left) and they vanished from his back Riptide240 (talk) 11:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I didn't see none of that gathering when using the Continuous Tailed Beast Balls though I'm sure they took place off panel. Things happen off panel. Like I said, until proven otherwise. Nah.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:14, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Why's this still being discussed? When Naruto threw the normal TBBRS, he used a TSB. There's no reason to believe that this technique would be different. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:35, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I continue to stand in your way to greatness of course. Such a bad man I am.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, Ulti continues to delude himself that something else took place off-panel even though we were shown what exactly happened on panel :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:43, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes yes forgive me for not swallowing the load as they say. You both have two options. Be stupid or continue to not be. My opinion of matters little in the end.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ain't this enough to convince you? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::No. Like I said. Two choices. Stupid or No. My opinion doesn't matter. Pick.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I rather pick "stupid"--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::I only see one dude acting stupid right now. Come on TU3, you can do better. Don't act like a child when there's things to discuss. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No, I really can't. Get to work and so hopefully I can salvage something.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) seel and elveo are correct @ulti. what don't you see? Munchvtec (talk) 11:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) This reminds me of the whole Enton case. People refused to accept that Sasuke cast it with his hand and rather believed that he set his own hand aflame with Amaterasu off-panel, even tho his freaking Amaterasu eye was not only closed the whole time but he also was facing the front. In the anime, it was done the same as in the manga, flame came from hand, no masochism. But I bet some people still want to believe something else--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :So you're really gonna give yourself a mouth hug and have this pointless "discussion" continue instead of actually editing the article huh?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) if he makes the edit will it be changed? because then there's no point in him making the edit. Munchvtec (talk) 12:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Not my problem. My problem is to salvage the stupid that is to come after. If they don't want or care enough to make the edits themselves then why bother to keep complaining.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:14, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Why? Why is this an article when its just 6 Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken? Unless im missing something obvious, its not a different technique in the slightest. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Both articles involve Truth Seeking Balls being turned into Tailed Beast Balls and then wind chakra being added to it. On the surface at least, yeah I'd say it's the same thing. Then again, we have a Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken.--Mina talk | 12:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::The Repeated Rasenshuriken article would most likely never of been made if it wasn't named. If this technique is allowed to stay, there's nothing stopping me from creating other "multiple" articles like mulit sand/water clones. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:07, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I also think "multiple technique"-articles should only be created if they were named somewhere. After all, technically everything can exist multiple times. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Repeated Rasenshuriken was made long before the games gave it a name, if I'm not mistaken. Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Agreed with Sarutobii2 and Seelentau. 04:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't make it better, Omni, or does it?^^ I think from now on we should go by "Don't create 'multiple technique'-articles if they weren't explicitely named.", because after all, it's not too different from the "normal version/sage version" issue, is it? And in those cases, we often include the sage version with the normal version's article. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:54, August 2, 2015 (UTC)